


Playtime At Faire

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mating Press, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, The Feast of Winter Veil, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Sex at Winter Veil Faire
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	Playtime At Faire

**Author's Note:**

> Dom/sub kink

Alannah Ravenbreeze usually had a very difficult time holding onto a specific job for more than a little while, considering her particular skill-set wasn't that useful in most professions that were hiring. Luckily for her, a friend had made some introductions for her in the Winter Veil Faire and provided the vixen with something to do. She started off as a simple assistant, helping out where she could without having a specific role.

However, pretty soon her friend talked her into doing some customer representing and service, taking feedback and interacting with different people as they enjoyed what the Faire had to over or listening to what they think could be improved or was lacking. Due to her all-over-the-place and eccentric personality, she managed just fine.

She quickly learned that there was more to it than that, though. As one particular Worgen who was enjoying his brief time off in the Faire had major complaints about the toys and prizes offered to winners. He described them as lacking and quite a big disappointment. Naturally Alannah was quickly on the case and tried to reason with the tall Worgen, but the tone of voice she was spoken to and belittled her started to catch the notice of those around them.

Alannah instructed the Worgen to follow her to a more out of the way location because she refused to lower her voice. But as soon as they arrived there, she realized something was off. Considering the wolfman was looking down at her with a ravenous expression that made the Kaldorei gulp nervously.

"The toys were a disappointment, but I'm sure you'll prove to be the exception." Worgen Derek Wildmane said with a wide smirk on his lips and Alannah began to back off from him. But it was too late, in a pair of seconds the larger, and much stronger Worgen was on top of her and made quick work of het clothing, exposing her petite body even as she squirmed in the Worgen's hold.

She knew where it was going, it wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened. Sometimes she even invited an event such as this to occur, but she was working! It was highly inappropriate, but those proper thoughts slowly began to drift off as the Worgen started to grope her, starting from the pair of modest teats that had been revealed to the Worgen.

"Hmm..so life-like. And it lets off sounds, too!" The fondling elf grinned, enjoying how Alannah mewled as those large hands roughly kneaded each tit in turn before moving down to between her legs. She was pleasantly, even though she was expecting it, surprised to feel how excited the little Kal'dorei had become in such a short window of time, and how she hadn't at any point tried to seriously scream for help or crawl away. "I knew you were a little harlot, this is all you're good for, isn't it?"

Alannah nodded, fiercely blushing while Derek rubbed his eager slit back and forth with his large fingers before withdrawing them and wiped her hand into her blue hair. He didn't waste much time and used Alannah' ponytail to pull her up onto her knees and leaned over her. Alannah quickly felt something coarse being tied around her wrists and hands which were pulled behind her back by the Worgen, and wondered at where exactly had the wolfman procured the rope from?

She had little time to process the exchange, as soon as the Worgen was finished wrapping Alannah's hands together he promptly pulled up his shirt and undid the pants around his waist, his utterly monstrous cock thwacking Alannah right across the face and drooled pre-cum over her forehead. The blue-haired Kaldorei girl would have been more surprised if the Worgen -didn't- have one of these, as every one she had encountered were deliciously hung down below. She absent-mindedly moaned out when the red knotted manhood slapped time and time again onto her face which only spurred the dominant one even more.

"Oh, you like that, do you? Getting cockslapped by your betters. Mmh..I knew coming to the Faire to spend some time-off was worth it. I'm going to tell all my sisters to do the same, and they can all come visit and abuse you like I did." The only response was a series of eager nods from Alannah and the Worgen's lips curled into a wicked grin at her willingness to all of this.

"Open wide now..yees, that's it. Good elf-slut. In hindsight, I don't think I even had to tie your hands, you'd have done this all on your own accord as soon as I took my dick out. Pathetic." The Worgen continued to belittle the night elf, downright insulting her but the only thing that caused was make Alannah even more eager to let this Worgen do what he wanted to her. With her mouth open and tongue extended, she inclined her head forth and took the tip inbetween her lips and immediately started to sloppily suckle on it.

A lewd groan exited the Worgen's lips and he placed her hand on the back of the fucktoy's head, caressing her hair before pushing her to the hilt. He tilted her head up and moaned out with pleasure when feeling just how perfect and snug Alannah's throat was, everything she was hoping it would be and more. "Mmhhhff..by Goldrinn that's -good-. And you're not even gagging. You've done this a lot, haven't you? Gotten on your knees and sucked off everyone who wanted to use you like a cocksleeve."

Alannah tried speaking, but her attempt at speech only vibrated around the dick constantly pushing back and forth, down her gullet and stimulated the Worgen's knotted fuckstick even more. A clear bulge was visible on her throat every time that oversized Worgen prick was shoved balls deep into her, the leathery sack clapping against her chin with each push.

Overall, she couldn't be happier how things turned out and she was definitely going to stick around the Faire even more in the future and ask for permanent employment if this was only prelude to what this elf and her kind were going to do to her at every given chance. She looked up at the muscular figure of the Worgen violating her and smiled. However her attention shifted away from the amazing dicksucking to sounds of footsteps near them, her ears twitching in response.

"OK! Let's try another hole~!" The Worgen facefucking spoke to Her. "Oh -my-.." she spoke and took up position. At that moment Alannah knew that she had a long and hard night ahead of her..

The Kaldorei girl's legs spread slightly in the fray, and Derek saw his opening. He quickly hopped on top of her keeping her legs spread wide with his own while letting his feral cock slap against her lower lips. He didn’t bother to restrain her arms, and Alannah quickly found that she couldn’t muster enough strength to make him budge, no matter how much she pushed and pounded against his chest.

“You talk too much bitch...but your cunt shows what you really are,” Worgen said, lining up his cock with her pussy. Sure enough, it was already sopping wet with enough lube for him to slide in whenever he wished. Alannah was taken aback. She was never even this wet down there when her late lover had made love to her over the years, but in mere seconds she was dripping for this wolfman.

A huge meat pole being shoved into her eager cunt derailed every one of Alannah's thoughts. Inch after inch was jammed into her tight pussy. Just when she thought it had reached the end, Derek would manage to push in more of his enormous dick. Alannah let out a long groan. Worgen folded her body up a bit to give him easier access into her pussy. 

“Damn you bitch,” he snarled with his face right next to hers. “So fucking tight.” Alannah wanted to lash out at him, but he finally managed to fit all of his bitchbreaker into her pussy and then slowly pull it back out. He drew his hips back just enough to let her feel the immense stretching of her cunt when he jammed it back in.

“Ahhhh...ahhhh...please stop this!” Each word was a struggle as it felt like the cock was pressing up against her diaphragm every second or so. Alannah's expression was strained, and she felt beads of sweat run down her face. How could she possibly bear with this intense feeling? She wanted to call it intense pain, but her body was reacting in the wrong way to all this. She felt her pussy getting acclimated to the massive meatstick inside her, and this panicked her more than anything before.

“Fucking stop!” she finally burst out. She shook her legs back and forth. Her arms renewed their effort to pound away at the beast’s chest to try to throw him off her. In all her time, she had never been taken by force. Even when she had been taken prisoner, this hadn’t happened. And now this Worgen was spreading her legs wide to take what he wanted. So she squirmed and yelled, but the worgen just smirked in response.

“That’s right bitch. Keep it up!” He started slapping his hips against hers at a much more rapid tempo, literally fucking the fight out of her with each foray into her unprotected pussy. “It’s much more fun when you whores fight.” Firmly locked in the humiliating mating press, Alannah could do little but moan and struggle in brief movements while her rapist defiled her sopping wet hole.

Derek slowed for a bit while he brought his snout next to her face and snarled. “I wonder...can night elf bitches get pregnant? Could you bear me a pup?” Alannah's face went from defiance to shock and fear in mere seconds. She realized she didn’t know the answer to that, and that made it all the more frightening that a cock was battering her sacred place bareback.

“I command you…” One more thrust was enough to cut her words short and send the beast on top of her over the edge. Alannah was overcome by the mix of emotions. While the thick, backed-up jizz flowed right into her womb, her first thought was how euphoric it all was. The feeling of being that full with warm seed caused a stupid grin to come to her face, and she immediately started to squirt all over the cock in the hardest orgasm she’d ever had.

The pleasure wasn’t enough to drown out her shame and rising hatred for the man inside her. In a face mixed with anger, tears, and the remnants of her fucked-silly grin, Alannah renewed her struggle. Derek just ignored her and kept his knot injecting baby batter right into her oven. Everything about the man now increased her anger, but the Kaldorei woman also felt the briefest satisfaction as she saw his tongue loll out happily from his orgasm.

Derek Wildmane collapsed on top of her for a second, and she found herself taking in his muscular body. It was so masculine….so feral. Almost designed for this type of forceful breeding. Alannah furrowed her brow in confusion. Her hands were massaging the worgen’s strong back, and her legs were currently wrapped around his hips to lock in the monstrous cock.

“Ahhhhh…” Derek grunted, satisfied for the moment until his cock rose to the task again. He pulled himself up a bit, just looking her body over for a nice bit of eye candy. The lean beastly man seemed to be enjoying her enormous tits most of all. He let his cock stay right in her cunt like he was plugging his jizz inside her to marinate her cunt more thoroughly. His hands found their way to her tits and started to roughly massage them. “This body was built to breed girl. Just look at these giant tits. And that fat ass with those thighs...why did you ever think you could be a leader?”

Whatever lustful state had overcome the busty elf, she quickly snapped out of it. Alannah glared directly into the man’s eyes, but he just chuckled a bit and pulled her nipples.

Alannah felt the cock in her pussy start to harden once again, but the worgen was pulling out of her for some reason. She soon found out it was to flip her over and press her body down into the soft bed. With one hand holding down the Alannah's smooth back, the worgen brought his other down on her bubble butt with a loud smack. 

Alannah squealed and tried to get free while Derek made her butt jiggle around with his brutal spanking. It seemed to be his goal to make her squirm as much as possible, and it was definitely working. Each blow made her ass quake and left a red hand print in the area. He seemed to aim for the same place every time. 

Once again, the pain wasn’t the worst part for Alannah. It was his horrible words instead. She wanted to slap him in the face, but she was stuck helplessly, getting her ass bruised by the horny wolf. 

Derek let one more blow land on her pillowy soft cheek before bringing his legs up on either side of hers. 

The cock felt like it went all the way up to her chest as it entered her again. Since her pussy was drenched in cum as well, the engorged member slid all the way inside her much more easily. The stretch didn’t even feel bad...it was like a warm sensation between her legs to be that full while still being filled to the brim with jizz.

“Take it back!” She shouted. Although now, she wasn’t sure whether she was saying that for the cock inside her or the fact that he might be telling the complete truth about her husband. 

Alannah screamed in pleasure. With each thrust, Derek made her entire curvy body jiggle around. “No, you take my seed. Take it all you bitch!” He mercilessly pumped into her prone body. All the sensations were too much for the unfortunate night elf girl. She realized she couldn’t even remember the last time she had sex like that, and being completely dominated was definitely novel.

The pleasure was also far greater than anything she had experienced. Between angry shouts and some profanities aimed at Derek, she let out long moans. Her own tongue was hanging out of her mouth to match the feral rapist on top of her. A guttural growl came from the worgen’s fanged mouth while he rutted with his latest mate. Alannah kept hearing the words over and over: breeding bitch. Right now she felt exactly like that, just an animal made for taking in the sperm of a strong male.

The length of the Worgen's canine cock speared deep into her stretched out vagina, causing her gloved hands to coil into fists and her teeth to grit. She was being taken like a bitch. Another loud squeal came from the Kaldorei girl as the bulbous knot of the beast slammed past the last resistance her wrecked pussy put up, tying into her only to savagely pull back and drive straight back in, relentlessly fucking her rear entrance whilst drooling thick saliva all over her neck and back.

Worgen, exhaustedly, said, “This Was Best Winter Veil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
